Xtreme Wrestling Domain
by Vampire Raven
Summary: The second show is finished, who are the tag champs? What about the mystery guy?How did Skull,Tori,Rick&Tracie do?It's all in the second show.Still time to get your wrestlers in, look inside for details.
1. info

X-Treme Wrestling Domain

Ok, first of all, welcome to the XWD, the X-Treme Wrestling Domain. Now, enough with the niceness and I'll get down to business. This is a new federation, I have a couple of wrestlers that I have thought up but I need more, that's where you come in, but I'm warning you, I need dedicated people for this. If you're interested, then send me an e-mail at evil_ravenk@yahoo.ca or post a review containing your e-mail address and I will send you all the info that you will need and what I will need to know about your wrestler. You will do your own interviews and I will give you credit for it but I will do al the storylines, matches and all the drama and everything else that has to do with the story, it will all be mine. I'll tell you everything else that you need to know in the e-mail.

The XWD is owned by Victoria (Tori) Chase, a young girl, twenty five years old to be exact. She is an only child and when her parents were mysteriously killed last year, she was the only one who could step up and take control of the XWD . She is a conniving, back stabbing bitch. She has long dark blond hair and brown eyes, she's very short and thin.

Skull, real name, Mark Chase, that's right, Chase, as in husband of the boss, Victoria Chase. Miraculously, over the last year, he has gotten a huge push and has become the XWD champion, wonder why. Anyway, he's no nicer then his wife and they are a couple made in hell. He takes pleasure in beating his opponents into bloody pulps. He has long black hair and freakish black eyes. He's six feet, six inches tall and is muscular.

Those are my only two for right now, and I'd just like to make it clear that I am in no way, shape or form, partial to my characters.


	2. begginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Fozzy or the song (kinda ironic though, you know, having this song be the theme song for the show, seeing as Fozzy is from the WWE, shit, now I have to disclaim owning the WWE, which by the way, I don't own!) I don't own Stone Temple Pilots or the song, but guess what? I own everything else that has to do with this story, hahahahahahahahaha. (for the time being anyway). Oh well.

A/N: Hey y'all, still accepting those wrestlers, so get them in by either sending me an e-mail at evil_ravenk@yahoo.ca or posting a review containing your e-mail address and I'll send you the info that you need by e-mail and the form to fill out which creates your wrestler.

*****************************************************

Fozzy's 'With the Fire', comes over the load speakers, the theme song for Saturday Night Dominance.

"You said that I'd never make it,

But here I am

And it don't take long,

To figure out,

Who's the man.

And it's hard to believe,

That a man like me

Has the courage to take a stand,

I hear the roar of the crowd,

As I reach for my crown,

Tonight I am the king."

"Welcome to SND." Jason, the male commentator said.

"And I'd love to be able to say that we've got a great show planned for you," Sarah, the female commentator adds, "But we don't have a clue what's on the card for tonight. All we know is that Victoria has promised a huge surprise."

"And we expect her out here any second to reveal this secret." Jason says.

As if right on cue, her music hits, Hollywood Bitch, by the Stone Temple Pilots.

"Rock Star life, turn on the switch,

Hollywood Bitch, so fake that she seems real.

She goes again.

She's from the west side, she's looking' thin,

She fills her body with what she'll never be,

So kill to kill, so you wanna die?

Everybody's searchin'-every single night."

Finally Victoria walks out on stage, relishing in the boos of the crowd, she feeds offthe dislike of the fans. She's dressed in a low cut red tank top and a black leather mini skirt with black heeled boots that go up to her knee. Her signature ruby birthstone pendant dangles from a chain around her neck and her huge diamond wedding ring sparkles in the lights. She saunters down to the ring, taking her precious time, before grabbing a mike and finally entering. Tori looks out over the crowd, over the thousands of glaring faces, all turned up in hatred for her. She brings the mike up to her face and opens her mouth to speak. The lights then catch her tongue ring and glint off. The lights also catching on her three earrings in each of her ears. 

"I welcome you all to my show, to Saturday Night Dominance." This gets the crowd to cheer, as she cockily goes on. "Where the only true person of dominance is yours truly." The cheers are cut short as they are changed to boos and hisses. Tori patiently looks out over the crowd, waiting for them to calm down so as she can continue uninterrupted. "And proof of that fact is that I have just accomplished today, what I have been waiting for ever since I took control. If any of you had any attachments to any of the former wrestlers in this company, you are now free to get their autograph, in fact, I'll even tell you where you can find them, try the unemployment line." The crowd goes wild in hatred, screaming out rude words at her and cursing her, some sit in silence, not believing that she actually did it, all the while, Tori is standing in the ring laughing at the people. "That's right, every single one, gone, all those rusty old dinosaurs my father had hired are all now obsolete and I've been just waiting for a chance to infect this company with some new blood, well, all are gone, except of course for Skull, he is and shall remain the world champion." She stops for a minute, seemingly in thought. "And speaking of champions, or titles in specific, since all the wrestlers are now gone and there are just new ones, well, I suppose we'll have to find new homes for the Women's title, the Hardkore Title, the Tag Titles and the Dominance Title. So here's what I was thinking, there will be an elimination match containing all the female wrestlers in the company, the winner will be made champion. All the people in the company, both male and female will be involved in the hardcore match, the last one standing will be crowned the champion of that division. A tournament for the tag titles will begin tonight, but all wrestlers backstage be warned, for some of your teams will be personally hand picked by me and you might not like your partner too much, but oh well, that's your problem. And last, the Dominance title will also be awarded by tournament, also starting tonight, but the winner not only gets the title, but also receives an undeserved shot at the world champion."


	3. November 16, 2002

Disclaimer: The wrestlers that are now in this story do not belong to me except for Skull and Victoria. The wrestlers were and are the property of the people who created them, sent them in and did the interviews for them. All credit for these characters and the interviews that went along with them, belong to:

Alexander Armington for Alex, Razor and Natasha

Angel 28 for Nikita and the interview which contains Jeff Hardy (the wwe owns him, not us)

Danielle for Dora, Jake Cade and Johnny Cade

Kaitlin Moser for Madison

Kat Parker for Rhiannon Storme 

Lacey for Tracie and Rick

Rob for Red Tornado

If there is anyone who I credited under the wrong name or would like to be credited under a different one (I just took the names from your e-mail addresses) please send me an e-mail telling me, thanks.

A/N: You can still send me in your wrestlers, just e-mail me at evil_ravenk@yahoo.ca with XWD in the subject box and I will send you the form that you will need to fill out and everything else that you will need to know. 

Now, in this chapter there is a segment that features more then one wrestler, we did this through instant messages, if there's anyone that would like to do something like this with either me or someone else in this story, just tell me who in an e-mail and I will ask them if they would like to do it, I keep all e-mail addresses confidential and I will not give them to anyone without your permission. If you would like to do this with me and you have either MSN messenger or Yahoo messenger, you can add me under the e-mail address midnight_tatsumaru@yahoo.ca, it's the same for the both of them.

I had a lot of stuff to get organized and therefore only had enough time to write the last two matches really well, so please suffer through the first two in anticipation for the last two, also I hope to have all the matches written quite well for next week.

Saturday Night Dominance-November 16th

Tori walked up the ramp and away from the ring, proud of what she had just accomplished, making the fans hate her even more. She walked to the backstage area to watch as her newest acquesites got ready for their matches later on.

Meanwhile, Tracy Sands and Rick Varick have entered the building and are preparing to leave their stuff in their locker room before heading out to the gym so Tracy can get in a good work out before the show.

Skull, the husband of Tori watches them enter, he has nothing better to do, so he decides to get a little trouble going. "Hey, you two, get over here." He yells at them.

Tracy and Rick pause and look at Skull, then look at each other. Tracy shrugs her shoulders as Rick leads the way to the man who has called them over. "Yeah?" Rick replies.

Skull sizes them up cockily. "What's your name little man and what are your purposes here?" He asks Rick, then looking at Tracy. "You too, honey."

"Well, I'm Rick Varick... and I happen to be the manager of Tracy Sands, the beauty you see before you," Rick answers. He looks Skull up and down and gives a slight laugh, "and I suppose, just from what I've heard and seen, of course, that you're the big oaf of a husband of the owner of the XWD, right?"

Skull grins somewhat of the arrogance of this young man that obviously has no clue what he's capable of. "She's my wife." He says. "I'm the boss in this family." He looks at Tracy again. "And if you expect to get in good in the XWD, I really suggest that you try to get in good with me, or," Skull cracks his knuckles. "Well, I think you get the picture." He turns and starts to walk away, he isn't done with them yet, he has just started.

"Well, it's never exactly been our style to 'get in good' with anyone in management just to get anywhere in a company," Rick says, though Skull has turned the other way. "And just because you're the boss of the family doesn't mean much. I couldn't care less if your great Grandma Mary was the boss of your family, as far as talent goes, that doesn't mean much." Assuming Skull is done, not knowing he isn't, Rick and Tracy start to walk away.

Skull turns around and looks at them. "oh but my talent lies not only in the ring but also out." He yells after them then swiftly turns around and walks away, making his way to the office of his wife where he plans to stir up some more trouble for the pair.

Rick just rolls his eyes and rests his hand on Tracy's shoulder as they continue to walk down the hallway. After a moment, he speaks. "Don't worry about that guy... Lord knows, he probably doesn't even understand what he's talking about when he says it. He's just trying to sound and look scary when he's nothing... don't worry."

Skull starts to whistle a happy little Marilyn Manson song as he enters his wife's office where she is sitting behind her desk. "You want to know something?" He asks her.

"What,?" She answers, irritated that he's taking her from her work, and she knows exactly what he's here for, at least she thinks she does, he's had a run in with one of the newbies and he wants her to do something about it, she's really starting to get tired of this. 

"There's a new one, Tracy something or other and a guy named Rick, they need to be taken down a peg." Skull tells her.

She sighs. "Alright, go get them for me, ok, and I'll see what I can do."

Skull leaves to find the two again.

Meanwhile, the Dominance title tournament is about to begin, Marie, the interviewer for the XWD walked into the dressing room of the Red Tornado, a male wrestler from Mexico with long red hair, black eyes and not too big, to ask him his feelings on his matches that night, although all the wrestlers still do not have a clue who their opponents are. Marie entered to find the man there.

"Excuse me, Red Tornado, could I get a couple of words on each of your matches tonight?" She asks him and he nods. "Alright, what are your feelings on the hardcore match?" 

He strokes his chin and seems almost to be thinking out loud to himself. "A hardcore match, huh? To tell you the truth, I've never participated in a hardcore match. We flyers prefer our opponents not holding steel trash cans or 20 foot ladders when moonvaulting onto them." He pauses and shrugs his shoulders. "But why the hell not? Sounds like fun. I've always wanted to steamroll an opponent with a rusty oil barrel." He grabs the mike out of Marie's hands. "I can guarantee you this, though; I plan to do some major damage out there. Be it by spinning hand or sledge hammer, by flying feet or folding chair, I WILL wreak havoc!"

Marie gets the mike tossed back at her as she asks about the Dominance title.

Red Tornado gets a serious look in his eyes and a serious tone to his voice. "Every wrestler in the XWD wants one thing, and one thing only - the Dominance title. Not the Submissive Title, not the Lily-Livered Title, not the Supreme All-You-Can-Be 98 Pound Weakling Title, but the Dominance Title. Do - mi - nance. Note how well that word rolls off the tongue. Do - mi - nance. The title that symbolizes the wrestler that stands above all others, the wrestler inside whose ring other wrestlers fear to tread. Do - mi - nance. I like that word. The Red Tornado, XWD's Mr. Dominance. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Marie backs out of his dressing room to find some more people to interview.

The camera shows someone lacing up a knee-high wrestling boot, then slowly zooms out to show Jake Cade in the locker room, covering the boot with his loose jean leg and looking ready for the ring. Immediately, there is a loud noise of a door hitting a wall. Jake looks up and smiles as the camera zooms out again to show that Johnny Cade just entered the room. Johnny is jumping from foot to foot with nervous energy. Jake has brown shaggy hair and blue eyes, he's 6'1" and 225 pounds. Johnny also has blue eyes and brown hair but his is spiked with blue tips. He's also 6'1", but 215 pounds.

Jake: Hey, what's up? 

Johnny: I am so cranked for these matches tonight. I get to go out there and show everyone what I've got. 

Jake: *raises a brow, but doesn't speak* 

Johnny: *still jumping* Three matches... three matches!

Jake: *smiles* Yeah, but you don't know who you're fighting yet. 

Johnny: It doesn't matter. They're all the same to me. Big, small, quick, slow - all too slow for me. *grins* 

Jake: *leans back with a smirk* Well, you might not be worried yet, but there is one guy in the XWD that you should start worrying about right now. 

Johnny: *stops bouncing* Who? 

Jake: *just smiles*

Johnny: *laughs* Oh, dude, come on. You and me, we're a team. 

Jake: *still smiling, stands up* What if we have to fight each other in the Dominance tournament? What if it comes down to me and you in the Hardkore match? 

Johnny: *grins and starts bouncing again* Then I guess I'll just have to kick your ass. 

Jake: *grins, too* You've never been able to do it in the past? Why would you think you could now? 

Johnny: I don't know... the promise of a title might give me the drive I need. *smirks* Besides, you don't need to waste your time worrying about me fighting you. All those other guys need to worry about us fighting them. You never know what the Cade brothers can do when they're bored... and extremely dangerous. *grins and holds up his fist to tap knuckles with Jake, who grins and meets his fist, camera fades out* 

The camera goes back to ringside.

"Well, the matches are going to start in just a couple of seconds and I have just been informed that the first match will be the Red Tornado against Johnny Cade." Jason informs everyone as Red Tornados music hits and he comes out, but the commentators have too much information to share right now before they can pay much attention to the newcomer.

"The other tournament match that will be held tonight in the Dominance title tournament will be between the Armington Boys, Raptor and Lighting, and unfortunately they will be forced to fight against one another then be on the same side in the tag matches which will also be held tonight." Sarah adds. "Which gives Jake Cade the automatic push to the next round of matches as we only have five competitors for this title."

The bell rings once both the opponents are in the ring. The seem to be quite evenly matched as they exchange blows in the early going of the match. As it wears on, the Red Tornado seems to be getting the upper hand over Johnny as the match becomes more fast paced. Johnny then hits with CSI (can't stop it) and quickly pins the Red Tornado for the win, but unfortunately, that also means that he will be facing his brother next week.

"Well, without wasting any time, lets bring out the next two competitors." Jason says as the Armington boys come out.

The match is full of reversals as the two know each others moves too well and they start to use moves that they usually wouldn't, trying to catch the other off guard. The match ends when Lighting fools Raptor into thinking that he's going for another move when he catches him in the Lighting Driver and pins for the win. He also goes on but will receive a push into the last round because of the uneven number of opponents.

Marie finds her next person to interview in the form of Nikita who will be performing in the Women's title match and the Hardcore title match. Nikita has long black hair with blue ends and brown eyes, she is accompanied by Jeff Hardy.

Maria walks up to them. "Nikita, about your matches for the Women's Title & Hardkore Title, how do you feel about getting two Title shots? And do you think you can win?" 

Nikita replies. "I'm very excited about getting two chances at a title, and I know I'll win.... That's just the way I am, and with Jeff in my corner there's just no way in hell I could lose!"

"With or without me she is unbeatable!" Jeff adds.

"That's great, but what about your opponents.... they all seem like a threat to you." Maria said. "They are very dedicated."

"All those people a threat? Umm, I don't think so.... they all are great wrestlers but I don't feel I will have any trouble beating any of them!" Nikita boosts.

"What title do you want the most?" Maria asks.

"The Hardkore Title! I am Hardkore and Hardkore matches are my specialty!" Nikita responded.

"Now, what about you and Jeff here, are you two an item?" Maria asks her last question.

"Yes we are!" Jeff answers.

The camera leaves them as the catch Tracy and Rick going by.

Somehow, as they are wandering around the backstage area, trying to get a feel for what the hallways are like and where everything is, Rick and Tracy run across Skull. "Well, if it isn't you again... really, being the husband of the owner, can't you find something better to do with your time?" Rick says with a small smile.

"I'm playing messenger boy right now." Skull tells him. "And you," He points at Tracy. "The boss wants to see you." He looks back at Rick. "But not you, just her."

"Aw... how terrible," Rick replies. "I can't be in the same room with two people I'll probably grow to be annoyed with. The sad thing is I have to send Tracy in there by herself. Hopefully, she doesn't go insane."

"Oh, I won't be there, buddy, but my wife will be and she's a whole lot worse then me, but apparently, you have yet to hear the rumours about her." Skull says to him, not a scarce trace of kidding in his voice, only deathly seriousness.

"Neh, I don't hear many rumours. I'm generally too busy making sure Tracy is at the top of her game and isn't getting screwed over my loser company owners," Rick says, the same still on his face that has been there since the beginning. He turns to Tracy, "good luck with her... the female owners are always the worst."

"And this one is worse then all the rest." Skull says to him then turns his attention back to Tracy. "You know where it is sweetheart or you need a guide to her office?"

Tracy shrugs, finally speaking, "I think I can find my way, if it's all the same to you."

"Don't matter much to me one way or the other, I just want to make sure you get there." Skull says "and since I've done my job, I'll be seeing you two, not in the ring of course as neither of you two are good enough." With this he turns and walks away.

Rick rolls his eyes and turns to Tracy, "don't worry, we'll show him a thing or two if we get the chance... now go see what the boss wants and I'll be waiting in the car. Shouldn't last too long, but you never know."

Tracy nods, then walks away to find the office of the owner. After a moment's walk and looking around, she finds what she believes to be the correct room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." A voice calls out.

Tracy, now sure of having the right room, opens the door and walks in. "I heard you wanted to see me about something?"

Tori looks up from papers on her desk. "Have a seat, please." She motions to the chair across from her. 

Tracy sits down in the chair that was pointed out to her and folds her arms across her chest. She looks at Tori expectantly, as if she doesn't really want to be where she is but does want to hear what is about to be said.

"OK, look, I'll be honest, which is really hard for me, but my husband is an asshole and I know whatever happened is his fault so I just got to do this whole thing to humour him." Tori said. "And I have a lot of work to do, so if you cooperate, this can go really fast."

"I'll cooperate if you will," Tracy says. "What exactly do you have to say?"

"I'm not truthfully sure, he usually gets into fights with guys and a lot of this doesn't apply to women." Tori said. "But I guess I just got to warn you not to cross his path again or he won't be held responsible for his actions, how's that?"

Tracy chuckles, "that's a nice warning to give, but maybe you're giving it to me under the assumption that I'm actually scared of your husband. He's a big guy, it would probably hurt to be beat up by him... and I know Rick, my manager, can talk trash and get me into some not-so-great situations... but I also know that I'm not afraid of your husband and maybe he should be a little worried about me instead of the other way around."

Look, I really don't doubt that, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't even be here right now, literally, my father, my late father, was going to fire him right before his passing, because of his mouth and the situations he got himself in." Tori sat back with a pained expression on her face. "I had to do it." She whispered to no one. "I had to." she shook her head and looked back at Tracy.

Tracy pauses for a moment, unaware if she could continue being arrogant to give off no sort of emotion or to sympathise and be categorized as yet another girl who acts tough but isn't. Instead, she just tries to tone herself down a little bit, "sometimes things happen that just have to happen or we do things that just seem right. Unfortunately, you kept some idiot here that I now have to deal with because he has some sort of attraction towards trouble."

Tori shakes her head, letting her guard down for a few seconds. "There's two things I regret that I've done in my life and one of them is marrying him." She says him with an air of disgust. "He says I'm worse, but then again, everybody doesn't know the things that I do about him." She looks at Tracy. "I'm very sorry for anything that he did."

Tracy shrugs in response, "he didn't do much, really, except get you to call me in here... I'm more worried about whether Rick will get over it or if I'll hear all night about how I have to prepare for him. Don't worry about it, if you were going to... and it's quite unfortunate that marrying someone is something you regret."

"It would be unfortunate if I married him out of love, but I didn't." Tori says.

"Yet another unfortunate fact," Tracy says with a slight nod of her head. "But... I really don't know what to say, seeing as I've never been married. But maybe... for whatever other reason you married him... maybe it might be worth it and you don't know it. Or maybe it isn't... I really can't say."

"He ruined my life, I just wish I could find a way to ruin his." Tori said with a shake of her head.

"There are many ways, I would think, depending on what he favours most in life and what he can make himself live without," Tracy replied, then stopped. Whatever more she could say seemed futile to speak, since she was hardly the speaker between herself and Rick.

"He treasures nothing and loves nothing, except that stupid belt of his." Tori said with a hint of jealousy. "That stupid belt." She repeated. "But I could never make him lose that, after all, on television, I am nothing more than a bitch and a loving wife to him."

"Who said you were going to make him lose it?" Tracy asked. "Maybe if you found the right person, someone who was capable of taking it from him, or could find help in getting it taken from him, it might hurt him a bit. Other than that, I'm sure he doesn't make many friends, so finding a group of people who could make his life a living hell shouldn't be too hard... the only thing to worry about is him taking any anger out on you, but... whatever you say."

"If he lost that belt my life would be a living hell." Tori said. "And I mean that more then you understand."

"Ah, well then... life might suck for you soon enough, which is quite unfortunate. Hopefully, you find some way to get out of it... you seem like a nice lady who I would hate to see hurt, but no one here can afford to let that get in the way of their career," Tracy replied, her generally hostile personality beginning to take over once more.

"I'm not nice and I ain't no lady, I'm a bitch, pure and simple as that." Tori's harder side coming out again also. "That's how you make it in this business, become hard so nothing can hurt you, that and getting your husband to kill your parents who happen to own the company." Tori says this last part with a certain devious smile on her face. "You're lucky, I like you, maybe not enough for you to escape without a severe beating from my husband, but maybe enough so that you'll win a title or two." Tori's other side completely out of her, you would never believe that just a second ago she was feeling emotion, because that's something you don't see often from her.

Tracy chuckles, "I knew that niceness wasn't going to last long... I figured you were a bitch, just like Rick said and your husband insinuated. That's good, I thought I was going to be dealing with some pansy here for a bit, though it was nice seeing that you aren't completely cold to the world.

And as for your husband, I may get a beating from him, as you say, but I don't fear him," she continues. "He may just end up on the wrong side of one of my fights and I doubt he'll like it much, either. Don't underestimate me... hopefully, your husband won't, either."

"You know something, I just had one of my signature bright idea's, you are already in the women's title match and the Hardkore match, but since I control everything, I just decided that you and your manager are going to team up in the tag team title tournament." Tori said. "And hopefully, you get the shit kicked out of you so you learn better then to bad mouth me or Mark, or Skull as you call him and whether you win a title or not, just remember young one, all ultimately is up to me." Tori snickered.

Tracy's expression fades as she thinks about the fate just placed in front of her. Slowly, eventually, she nods her head a bit, "I guess it would be in the favour of the other teams in the tournament to be put up against me and my manager. Even though Rick is athletic, he is by far NOT a wrestler, so maybe the odds will be better for them to win, since most of them could never beat me one-on-one, they need me with a handicap, of sorts. And I will bad mouth whoever I want, though I like to leave that to Rick... he does the talking, I do the wrestling, you could say. Mark, Skull... ogre of an idiot is what he seems to be, actually, so it doesn't matter much what his name is."

Tori laughs at this. "What ever you say, but just remember this, arrogance doesn't always win matches, now be gone, the sight of your face is turning my stomach, go tell your boy about your match and tell him to get ready for tonight."

"You're not one to speak of anybody else's face turning your stomach because you're not exactly pretty, but I'll leave the rest of my smart aleck comments to be made by Rick... he does that so well while I plan a way to kick your husband's ass and show him why he needs to learn he isn't always going to get his way," Tracy says with a small smile, then stands up and leaves the room.

Skull is standing outside the door and grabs Tracy's arm as she goes by and pushes her against the wall. "So we meet again." He says.

Tracy looks up at him, no emotion present, "how fortunate for me... it's not like I haven't seen your ugly face enough for the day."

"I could say the same thing, but then again, hey I'm bored and have nothing to do, might as well harass someone." He says with a chuckle.

"Well I'm sure glad you picked me to harass... it's almost fun hearing you try to sound tough," Tracy replies.

Skull thinks for a second. "I don't just sound tough, I am tough baby."

Tracy chuckles, "I sure am glad you actually had to think about that, Hun... makes me feel even better about my comments."

"Well, if you want, I could help you feel a lot less better about them, later." He said, "But then again, you wouldn't be able to do a thing to me in the ring."

"True... and I so can't wait to show the world how much of a wuss you really are in the ring," Tracy agreed. "But who says you could do much to me now... and how would you know I wouldn't recover? I suspect you can dish out quite a beating, seeing as you're a fairly big guy, but you never know what could happen."

"So, why don't you tell me, what could happen?" He asks cockily.

"Well, what could happen is you could kick my ass right here and now... just throw me from wall to wall and beat me until I pass out and they take me to the hospital. However, maybe I would pull out of it on the way to the hospital, make them bring me back here, and then I beat the hell out of you and show you why you don't deserve the title you have," Tracy answers. "THAT is what could happen."

Skull lets go of her. "Well, whatever, don't worry about it though, it'll give you more wrinkles then you already have now. Now get along and stop bothering me, I have work to do." With that he went inside Tori's office.

"Twenty-two year old with wrinkles? Right, man," Tracy said, shook her head, then walked away to find Rick.

The camera follows Maria as she catches up to Dora, who's walking down the hall. "Dora? Dora!"

Dora turns and raises a brow at Maria, then stops, smirking. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had any comments on your matches tonight." Maria says.

Dora smiles blithely "On my matches? Do I even need to elaborate?"

Maria gets slightly annoyed. "Yes, please."

Dora holds her arms out proudly "The people love me so much they want to see me in two matches tonight. What's left to explain?"

"Well, I -" Maria starts.

Dora holds out a finger to silence Maria and tilts the mike towards herself "Shh. Now, I know you want to hear from the soon-to-be champ, so here it is. I'm thrilled that I will soon not only be the Women's' champ, but also the Hardkore champ. What better way could there be to start my career here at Xtreme Wrestling Domain? My only question is, won't the poor other wrestlers get jealous when they see me walking around back stage with the Women's belt on my left shoulder and the Hardkore belt on my right shoulder? I mean, seriously, the sheer amount of gold could blind people if I hit the light right! What I'm trying to say is, who came up with this booking? Wouldn't it be nice to spread the titles around?" she stops, then smirks "But too late. The matches are booked and double gold will soon be mine. Are we done?" 

Maria starts to say something, but Dora doesn't let her. "Great. I have matches to prepare for." Dora pats her on the cheek and walks away.

"With the women's match coming up next, everyone should be getting quite nervous about the hardcore match as everyone will be involved and one has to wonder just how this one is going to turn out, whether a man or a woman will win." Sarah says as the camera goes back to ringside and the females start to make their way out.

Jason snorts. "Well, a man's going to win of course."

Sarah shoots him a look. "And just how do you know that?"

"Well as soon as the women start to break their nails they'll be running from the match." Jason says in a chauvinistic attitude.

"Yeah, well, I bet a woman is going to win this match and when they do, I hope they come up here and kick your ass." Sarah said, starting to take Jason's attitude as quite demeaning.

"It's just not gonna happen." Jason said.

"We'll see, we'll see." Sarah retaliates.

The match starts with Dora and Nikita tearing into each other as Storme and Wyld Fire, or Tracy Sands as you might know her, also go at it. Madison watches then chooses to help Dora with Nikita as the two of them finally bring her down and try to pin her, but she kicks out at two. Dora then turns on Madison and tries to get Nikita to help her but receives a punch to the head for her trouble as Nikita is not here to make alliances. Meanwhile Wyld Fire has gotten a two count on Storme after a DDT. Storme then gets to her feet and is immediately bumped into by Madison. Storme turns around and grabs a hold of her to front to back suplex her but Madison elbows her to the head to make her release her grip, then clotheslines her. Wyld Fire has climbed the turnbuckle and waits for the appropriate time before she jumps off into a hurricarana to Madison and knocks her down then pins her. Storme, figuring that she wouldn't mind getting rid of an opponent also pins her, the weight of both the women is enough to hold Madison down for the three count and she is eliminated. Dora and Nikita see the pin and attack the two women before they have enough time to get to their feet and Dora and Nikita start to stomp on them until Wyld Fire swings her leg out and trips Dora. She then gets on top of her and starts to pummel her, figuring that she might as well try to take her out of the Hardkore match as well. Nikita has dragged Storme to her feet and suplexes her before doing her Nikkisault and pinning her, also receiving a three count and Storme is now also eliminated. Nikita then goes over and grabs Wyld Fire to haul her off of Dora, Wyld Fire proceeds to clothesline her then whips her into the corner. Dora gets to her feet and grabs Wyld Fire from behind in a sleeper hold. Nikita climbs the corner and Dora seeing this whips Wyld Fire into the ropes and Nikita falls off into the ring. Wyld Fire comes back at Dora and hits her with a flying punch. She then grabs Nikita and does Crash and Burn, her finisher to her and gets the three count. Dora and Wyld Fire are the only two left now and the fight heats up now that they don't have to watch their backs, that's where Wyld Fire makes her mistake, if she had been watching her back, instead of hoping that Rick would be, she would have seen Skull and Tori come out, Bone Crusher, Skulls finisher, Rick then Tori gets up on the apron to distract the referee as Skull enters the ring and does Bone Crusher to both Wyld Fire and Dora, then pulls Dora on top of Wyld Fire, before leaving the ring and going back stage with Tori. Dora gets the pin but isn't even awake to realise that she is now the women's champion, thanks to Skull.

The camera goes backstage where Maria is waiting outside Tori's office to hopefully get a few words from the woman and her husband when they come back from the ring. Tori and Mark walk up to her, a huge smile on Tori's face.

"Mrs. Chase," Maria starts. "Why would you do such a thing to an innocent young woman?"

"I'll get to that in a second, but first, I have an announcement to make, I am changing one of the matches, that being the tag tournament match, it will not be held tonight, or any other night for that matter." Tori announced.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked. "What about the titles?"

"Oh, don't worry about those, they will be filled next week, but not in a tournament, instead, there will be a huge tag match including all tag teams, elimination, of course. I need my wrestlers in top shape and most of them would have had three matches if the tag matches would have been tonight, so I'm pushing it back. The tag teams already entered in the match are the Armington Boys, Johnny and Jake Cade and of course, Wyld Fire and Rick Varick." Tori answered. "Now to answer your question about Wyld Fire and how I could do something like that, it's really very simple, maybe now, she'll think twice before sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"Do you have anything to add to that?" Maria asked Mark.

He thinks for a second. "Not really. I mean, I don't have a match tonight, probably not one next week, so"

Wyld Fire and Rick walk up to them and interrupt them. "Well, that's all we needed to hear." Rick says. "Since you don't have a match next week, why don't you and your wife enter the tag match and let us try to get some semblance of revenge?"

Tori laughs. "I own this company, I don't wrestle."

"Oh, so you're scared." Rick commented.

"No, in fact I would have no problem in beating either of you." Tori said. "So, on second thought, I except your challenge and will see you in the ring next week, when we pin you and eliminate you." Tori turns around and enters her office, followed by Mark.

All the wrestlers make their way to the ring at the same time, glaring at one another before entering it. Immediately Raptor and Lighting start to double team Red Tornado before Jake and Johnny attack them from behind and the four start to square off in an example of what's to come next week in the tag match. Nikita, Dora and Wyld Fire start off from where they left off in the women's match, trading blows and Storme and Madison start to fight also. Red Tornado climbs the turnbuckle and jumps on the four men, bringing them all down, before they get to their feet and send him over the rope to the floor. Nikita gets tired of trading blows with the girls and leaves the ring and looks under it and remerges with a sledge hammer, she enters the ring again and instead of going for the girls, goes for Lighting and hits him in the ribs. Johnny and Jake keep Raptor busy as Lighting gets pummelled into a bloody pulp by Nikita and her sledge hammer before she drops to the ground and pins him and gets the three count. She gets to her feet and goes to pick up her sledge hammer from where she had put it when she pinned him and noticed it was gone, she looks up and is met by Raptor swinging it at her and is knocked out. Raptor goes for the pin but is interrupted when Red Tornado gets back into the ring, armed with a ladder, which he slams on top of him, before setting it up and climbing it to frog splash Raptor and pin for the elimination. Johnny and Jake meanwhile had disappeared from the ring. Wyld Fire and Dora had left the ring and were making their way up the ramp, both bleeding from their head. Dora smashed Wyld Fire's head into the security wall then pushed her into the crowd. Wyld Fire tripped Dora and her head bounced off a chair. Wyld Fire grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet before throwing her over the wall before climbing onto it and does a flying DDT. Madison and Storme were fighting in the ring and they both ran off the ropes and clotheslined one another, both falling with their shoulders on the ground and one arm over the other person, the referee counted the fall to eliminate both of them. Nikita had woken up and was fighting it out with Red Tornado before he got the upper hand and pinned her. Jake and Johnny had reappeared with table in hand which they set up in the ring with the ladder. Red Tornado flying clotheslined the two of them then climbed the ladder on the side closest to the table and prepared to jump on the two but they got to their feet too quickly and they climbed the other side of the ladder, they put their arms around Red Tornado, about to suplex him, when he reversed and double suplexed the two of them right through the table, he then fell off the table onto the two of them, pinning them both at the same time and eliminating them both. Him and Wyld Fire and Dora were the only three left as Wyld Fire was bashing Dora in the head with a metal folding chair, then pinned her for the three count. Wyld Fire came back to the ring, where Red Tornado was waiting for her. The two of them were exhausted. They fought as well as they could, but Red Tornado got her into the Tornado Slam to finish her off and he leaves the Hardkore champion.


	4. November 23, 2002

A/n: E-mail me for info on how to get your character in. So sorry but a one match is not up to par but I had a lot of school work, all the other matches are fine though.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, the list is as follows:

Vampire Raven for Skull and Victoria

Alexander Armington for Alex, Razor and Natasha

Angel 28 for Nikita and any interviews which contains Jeff Hardy (the wwe owns him, not us)

Danielle for Dora, Jake Cade and Johnny Cade

Kaitlin Moser for Madison

Kat Parker for Rhiannon Storme and any interviews that contain Edge and Christian (the wwe owns them, not us)

Lacey for Tracie and Rick

Treyhawk for Red Tornado

Midnight for Shadow

Saturday Night Dominance, November 23, 2002

The show starts with Tori already standing in the ring, about to make an announcement, she has a mike in hand and is obviously ready.

"Tonight, we have four matches lined up for your viewing pleasure. The first will be the women's match between Dora and Nikita for the women's championship, second, the handicap, hardkore title match between Storme and Madison, who are teaming up to take on Red Tornado, if they win, next week there will be a match between the two of them to determine the champ, third, we have the second round of the Dominance tournament which pit's the Cade brothers against one another, while Lighting gets an automatic push to the third round and last and most important, there is the tag title elimination match between the teams of Jake and Johnny Cade, Lighting and Raptor, that pathetic loser Wyld Fire and her equally pathetic manager, Rick and finally the Xtreme Wrestling Domain's world champion, Skull and the magnificent me."

Tori laughs as the crowd starts to chant, "Bitch, bitch, bitch."

"Well, I guess you don't want to hear the rest of my announcement then, which concerns the upcoming pay per view event, that is, unless you shut up." The crowd stops it's chant, interested to hear about the show. "That's better, now, we have the December pay per view coming in just two weeks, on December 7th to be exact, now, because that is on a Saturday night, there will be a special showing of Saturday night Dominance on Friday night, December the 6th, the new title of the December PPV is now Christmas Chaos and I implore you to be ready because anything can happen at Christmas." Tori dropped the mike and left the ring.

"Well." Sarah said. "I for one can't wait for the PPV, it sounds like she has something huge in store for the wrestlers."

"Of course." Jason agreed. "Has she ever done anything to ever make you doubt her brilliance?"

"Well, actually…" Sarah started.

Jason cut her off. "That's right, she hasn't. Anyway, lets go back with Maria who is going to get an interview with Dora about her match next."

The camera cuts to Maria who is standing outside the women's locker room. "Thanks Jason, I'm here to hopefully get an interview with the Women's Champion, Dora Joseph." 

She knocks tentatively and opens the door. Dora is seen pulling on her black arm-warmers to finish her ring attire. When she sees Maria, she rolls her eyes then plasters on an obviously fake smile for the camera. "Ah, the adoring public requests an interview?" 

"Not exactly," Maria scowls, "but I'm here anyway." 

"Of course," Dora smiles condescendingly. She picks up her new title belt and slings it artfully over her shoulder, brushing her long red and black hair out of the way to give the camera a better view of the belt. "Well, first, I would like to say that those other women put up more of a fight than I expected, but - obviously - it was not enough to overcome my sheer strength and ability. I am honoured to represent the XWD as the new Women's champion, and I will defeat any and every challenger who comes up against me." 

"Nikita, for example?" 

Dora hesitates. "What?" 

"You're defending your title against Nikita in a hardkore match tonight," Maria explains to a unresponsive Dora. "You know, the one who eliminated Lighting from the Hardkore match by beating him severely with a sledgehammer?" 

Dora snaps her attention back to Maria, angrily. "Oh, Nikita and her sledgehammer. Woo. Did you see me beat Nikita in the Women's title match once already? Did you see blood pouring from my head last week in that hardkore match? Did you see that jealous bitch Wyld Fire bashing a chair repeatedly over my head long after Nikita was eliminated? But look - I'm still here, much to everyone's delight. I'm still here, and I'm still the Women's champion. And Nikita can - and should - bring every trick she has to the ring tonight, otherwise she's going to end up as broken and bloodied as she left Lighting last week." 

Dora starts to lead Maria to the door. "Anything else?" 

"Yes, actually," Maria pushes her way back in. "What do you have to say about the fact that you didn't actually win the Women's title match?" 

"I didn't win?" Dora gives Maria a dirty look and taps her belt. "What do you call this?" 

"I mean, in reference to the fact that Skull interfered..." 

"Look," Dora starts walking towards Maria, backing her out into the doorway again. "I don't know what you're talking about. It was a long and difficult match. I might not remember it all, but I remember the ref holding up my hand in victory and handing me this belt. If that's not winning, I don't know what is." 

"But, Skull -" 

"Skull and Victoria were standing ringside waiting to congratulate me? Of course. That's completely understandable. Now get out of my locker room, you're starting to piss me off." With that, she pie-faces Maria out of the locker room and shuts the door behind her. 

Maria gives the door a dirty look before bringing the mike back up to her face. "Well, that went really well," She said sarcastically. "What a bitch, she doesn't deserve to be champ, but hey, that's just my professional opinion, after all, I have been working here for quite a while and I do know a thing or two about wrestlers. Anyway, in a couple of minutes, I'm going to try to get the first ever interview with Storme on her upcoming match for the hardkore title."

Storme stood in her locker room, her foot up on the edge of the couch as she laced up her high-heeled combat boots. Her dark brown hair hid her face as she leaned over, inspecting every loop to be sure she laced them up right, her long leather coat dragging on the ground. She swatted at the hand that crept slowly up her calf and knee to her thigh. Edge scoffed and withdrew his hand from her leg, crossing his arms over his chest. She raised and eyebrow and glanced at him. He glared back. Christian laughed from the other end of the couch.

"Dude, you just got burned." Edge glanced sharply at him and Christian looked away. Edge looked back to his first target and slowly reached forward to caress Storme's leg. She glared at him.

"Edge would you please stop it. I'm a little too busy for you to be getting frisky on me." Edge smirked. 

"You've never complained before." he stated, his trademark grin on his face.

"You've never been wearing clothes before." she said, winking at him. His grin broadened and he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her on top of him on the couch, kissing her harshly. Christian's eyes widened and he stood up from the couch.

"I so don't want to watch that." he said, backing slowly towards the door. Storme pulled out of this kiss and glanced over at him. 

"What's the matter, Christian? Feeling left out?" she asked. He stared at her.

"Maybe just a little bit." She grinned and stood up, crossing the room and pulling him into a kiss just as equally harsh as the one she'd just be engaged in. A catcall from where Edge sat caused them to break apart. She reached down and straightened out her short leather skirt and smoothed out her black fishnet top before starting to drag Christian back over to the couch. She shoved him back onto the couch into a sitting position and then sat down between the two of them, propping her head in Edge's lap and her feet in Christian's. A different hand reached out to caress her fishnet clad thigh but then recoiled slightly as there was a knock on the door. 

The three glanced over at the door, eyes flashing angrily. Most people already knew not to bother the three of them before a show, as they tended to have other "things" on their minds. Storme hissed slightly as Edge hoarsely called out...

"Come in." A small woman and a man with a camera walked in. The woman was carrying a microphone. Storme groaned, deciding not to sit up as Christian's hand made it's way back to it's original destination. The woman eyed the three of them, a somewhat frightened expression on her face. The camera man shot the camera on the three of them. They glared at them both and they took a few steps backwards.

"Um...Storme, could we possibly have a w-word with you. It's a-about your m-match." Maria stammered, seemingly terrified. Storme smirked and sat up. She got to her feet and stepped towards the girl, Edge and Christian following. Storme moved towards her until she was about an inch or so away from Maria's face. Maria cringed slightly as the cold breath caressed her cheek. Edge and Christian, in an attempt to frighten the girl even more, just for their own sickening amusement, started circling the two of them, letting their fingers drag across the two females necks and backs. Maria did her best to keep her composure and not stammer.

"Storme I was just wondering how confident you are about winning this match. You proved last week that you and Madison make a fairly decent team and this is a handicap match. What are your thoughts." She held the microphone out to Storme, trying to keep her hand steady. Storme stared her straight in the eyes and Maria tried to stare back but failed and blinked first. Storme smirked again. Edge stepped forward, his fingers trailing up and down Maria's arms, sending chills of fear down her spine. He grinned triumphantly when she shuddered. 

"I don't like cameras. And I thought I already told you not to bother us. About my match, of course I'm confident. And as you can clearly see, my "team" as you called it is standing before you." Storme growled as Edge continued to stroke Maria's arm. Christian stepped up to do his part. He got extremely close to the side of her face, examining her neck closely, almost nuzzling it. She winced as she felt his cold breath against her neck and shrugged away from the three of them. She backed away from them. The two of them moved to Storme's sides, both doing the same to her but not getting a reaction, which frightened Maria to the point of her scurrying out the door, the camera man following suit, closing the door behind himself. Storme grinned.

"That was almost too easy."

"Well, that was, um, something." Sarah commented, as the camera went back to the ring.

"Nikita is already in the ring, waiting on Dora." Jason said.

AFI, Total Immortal, comes on and Dora makes her way out.

"There seems to be a little bad blood running between Maria and Dora and now it seems Storme also." Sarah commented.

"So what?" Jason asked. "She's just an interviewer, that's the easiest job there is, she could be easily replaced if anything happened to her."

"Well if anything, I wouldn't want to be the one to deal with Tori afterward as we both know that she's very good friends with Maria." Sarah stated.

"Oh, shut up, the match is starting." Jason said.

Dora steps into the ring with her belt in hand, ready to hit Nikita with it, but Nikita ducks and drop kicks her from behind, Dora lands head first on her belt, Nikita tries to go for a fast win by pinning her but only gets a 2 count. Nikita drags Dora up by the hair and whips her into the corner, she then props her up on the top rope and stands in front, preparing to do a move, when Dora flips over her from the top and rolls her up for also a 2 count. Dora decides to start to hardkore it when she leaves the ring to get a weapon from underneath, she reaches in and pulls out a trashcan, Nikita has recovered by this time and goes behind her and turns her around to punch her when Dora hits her over the head with the trash can, not once but twice, she pins for a 2 count. Dora gets to her feet but Nikita swings out her leg to trip her and Dora drops to the ground, Nikita gets on top of her and starts pounding on her face, it seems that Nikita was wearing a ring when she came to the ring and is punching Dora with it and opening up a wound in her forehead which begins to bleed, Dora catches her fist and rolls out from underneath her and pins her arm behind her back, Nikita flips out of it and flips Dora to the ground. Nikita stumbles up the ramp way, trying to catch her breath a little. Dora grabs the garbage can and follows her up the ramp to the top, where she is about to hit her with it when Nikita ducks and hits her in the gut making her double over and hold her stomach. Nikita does a leg drop to her back, making her go to the ground, she picks up the garbage can and tries to slam it down on Dora but she catches it and pushes it back into her face, Dora then flips to her feet and puts the garbage can over Nikita's head and dropkicks her, she falls and rolls down the ramp way before hitting the ring. Dora follows and pins her, Nikita is to dizzy to kick out and Dora retains her title, bloody but victorious.

Maria is in front of the male wrestlers' locker room. Red Tornado comes out of the locker room with the Hardkore Belt over his left shoulder. His long red hair is back in a ponytail, and he wears a black t-shirt with "XWD" stencilled in large red letters.

"Red Tornado, how does it feel to be the new XWD Hardkore champion?" Maria asks him.

Red Tornado flashes a big smile. He starts the interview in a loud, brash tone. "Let me tell you, Maria. Only one word truly describes an XWD Hardkore match: Chaos. Pure and simple chaos. One minute, you're laying down a vicious elbow drop on your opponent; the next minute, you're dodging a sledgehammer aimed at your kneecaps. One moment, you're being suplexed off a 12 foot ladder; the next moment, you're piledriving your opponent through a table. Chaos. And you know something, Maria?" Another big grin; his voice goes from brash to excited. "I love it! It's an honour being the first Hardkore champion of the new XWD, and it will be an honour to defend this belt against all challengers." Back to loud brash tone. "So bring your garbage cans, your sledgehammers, your folding chairs, your ladders, your tables, your frying pans, your oil drums - Hell, even bring the kitchen sink - but just know this." Pause. Quieter voice, but just as brash. "I plan on wearing this belt for a long time."

" So how about tonight's handicap Hardkore match with Rhiannon Storm and Madison?" Maria asks.

Red Tornado goes into thoughtful mode, stroking his chin with his left hand. Curiosity replaces his brashness when he speaks. "Anytime you're in a handicap match, you've got trouble. But when you opponents are Storm and Madison, you've got double trouble. When those two ladies get angry, get set for a world of hurting." Pause. "But they have some bad blood between them. Flash back to last week's Hardkore match. Once the bell range to start the match, they immediately tore into each other. Hell, they even clotheslined each other out of the match. So they don't like each other much." Pause. Red Tornado seems lost in thought. "Yeah, they don't like each other much." Pause. An evil grin crosses his face. "Well, let's see if I can make them hate each other even more …"

Red Tornado walks away.

"Well," Maria says. "Looks like he has a plan, anyway why don't we go" She trails off when she sees a bloody Dora walking past. Dora is walking down the halls with a purpose. She sees Tori's door and knocks forcefully.

Tori comes out, "What are you doing? I have work to do."

"Did you hear what the twerp Wyld Fire and her scrawnly manager said about me?"

"Yes and I must say, that wasn't very nice of her." Tori replied. "But I really do have a lot of work to do, you know, with my match and all and I really don't have time to deal with your problems."

"Don't worry," Dora crosses her arms over her chest. "Everyone's already crediting you for helping me. I need no more help from you. What I need from you is a match. A straight up, technical, old school, one pinfall *match*. With Wyld Fire. To prove that it wasn't a fluke or intervention that made me who I am today," she says, tapping the title belt slung over her shoulder.

"How dare you demand something of me, after all, she would be the champ right now, if it wasn't for me and Skull." Tori replied. "You want a match with her, fine, I'll give you a match, a straight up, one pinfall match."

Dora's jaw drops and she gives Tori a dirty look. "You honestly think that's the only reason I won? Fine. Then in my match, I won't only prove to Wyld Fire and Rick, but *you* that I can beat that twit any day of the week."

Dora crosses her arms of her chest and leaves.

"But your match will happen in a steel cell." Tori calls after her. "And not next week, but at Christmas Chaos, so good luck."

Tori goes back inside her office.

"That's going to be one great match, I can feel it." Sarah said. "And the first known one for Christmas Chaos."

"Just wait till we find out the guys matches, then it'll be even better." Jason commented.

"I've had just about enough with you." Sarah stated. "And your lucky that I have a job to do or I would personally kick your ass right here and now."

"And do you really think your capable of that?" Jason asked. "After all, I am a man and you are only a woman."

"You disgrace all the male population by calling yourself a man, Jason, you are nothing more then a chauvinistic pig, that only likes to watch beautiful women wrestle." Sarah said.

"Well then, no wonder I don't ever want to see you in a ring." Jason retorted. "So why don't you just calm down and concentrate on the action, like you even know what that is, because while you were mindlessly babbling on, Madison had come to the ring and took a mike."

"You mean, your actually going to let the women talk?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"Of course, she probably wants to forfeit right now, knowing that even with a partner she would be incapable of beating a man." Jason replied. "Now shut up and let her do it."

"Hey Red Tornado you think you're all bad, well this is a hardkore title match and I was born, raised and trained to be hardkore. So you try and stand in the same ring as me. You don't even belong in the same league as me. Me and Storme are gonna get in that ring with you and kick your ass" Madison said.

Storme and Red Tornado come to the ring to start the match. Storme brought a steel chair with her and immediately goes after Red Tornado's head but he ducks that blow but unfortunately moves into a punch from Madison, he swoons a little before getting hit with the chair and falling over. Madison pins him but Storme pulls her off and pins him, Madison then pulls her off and pins him, Storme pulls her off and the two get to their feet and start to argue, giving Red Tornado the time to recover. He swings out his leg and trips the 2 of them then flips to his feet and leg drops Madison then drags her up by her hair and sets her up for a power bomb, Storme gets to her feet and watches as he power bombs Madison, then picks up her chair and swings it for his head, but he ducks and gives her a belly to back suplex. He starts to lift Storme up to do his finisher, the Tornado Slam, but Madison woke up and stopped him by giving him a forearm smash to the head, she then took Storme and threw her outside the ring, she turned around to face Red Tornado again but all she saw was the mat as he jumped off the top turnbuckle and swinging DDTed her. He pinned her but Storme broke it up and hit Red Tornado over the head with a frying pan, she then hit Madison in the gut with it and she pinned Red Tornado but only got a two count, she got off him and looked at the knocked out Madison and pinned her, the confused referee counted the fall for the 3 count but then Red Tornado rolled Storme up from behind and got the 3 count. Red Tornado grabbed the belt and high tailed it for safer ground. Storme got up and looked around, confused, she thought she had won the match.

"What a controversial ending to that one." Sarah commented. "You should almost think that Storme should be the champ now, after all, she got the pinfall."

"Oh well." Jason said. "Now maybe she'll stick to the women's title matches."

The camera comes up to show Jake Cade stretching his legs out behind his twin brother who is pacing. Jake looks up, slightly bothered by Johnny's pacing. "Stop it." 

Johnny stops, looks to Jake, then starts again. Jake sighs exaggeratedly and stands up. "Look, man, you're making me dizzy." 

Johnny throws his hands up in exasperation. "Red Tornado!" 

Jake rolls his eyes and starts stretching his shoulders. "Are you still on that?" 

"Absolutely! I beat him - 1, 2, 3 - fair and square in the middle of the ring, but he's the Hardkore champ?" 

"You beat him in the #1 contender tournament, not the Hardkore match. He eliminated us from that one remember?" 

"But a one-on-one match... I could be the Hardkore champ. I can beat him." 

"Forget about it, man," Jake advises. "You've already got two matches to worry about tonight. One with me... and one against me. If you get past me... wouldn't you rather hold the Dominance Title than the Hardkore title anyway?" 

Now Johnny rolls his eyes and stops pacing, finally turning to his brother with a smirk. "You still think you can beat me?" 

Jake grins arrogantly. "Hey, I'm speaking from experience. More than you can say." 

Johnny laughs. "Forget it. Let's just get out there and get those tag titles. Y'know, show everyone what the Cade brothers can do when they're bored and extremely dangerous." 

"No worries," Jake smirks. "Half the teams out there aren't even real tag teams. Those belts are as good as ours." 

"Yeah, and no sweat about our match. We'll just go out and show everyone how two boys from SoCal can tear the roof off the arena." Johnny grins and holds his fist out to Jake. Jake grins and meets Johnny's fist as the camera cuts away.

Maria is standing outside Tori's office. "Well, here I am, hoping to get a few words from Victoria Chase and Skull on their upcoming match for the tag titles." She knocks on the door and Tori and Skull come out.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Well, I was just wondering what your thoughts were on the match tonight, your first match ever I believe." Maria said.

"Yeah, it is my first match, but so what? Wrestling is in my blood and I know everything about this business inside out." Tori replied.

"But do you have the proper training?" Maria asked.

"No, I don't have the proper training but that's not to say that I have no training, I used to train all the time, before I got to busy, so I still probably have more of a chance then that stupid manager, which brings me to another point. You know, maybe my first attempt at fooling them didn't work when I acted nice and with all that emotional shit." She shuddered at the word emotional. "That's just not me and I could tell that she might be a problem from the start, especially when she started harassing my husband, so I tried to fool her into possibly trusting me before I take her down permanently, because the fact of the matter is that you just don't cross the boss, because if you cross the boss, your either gonna get fired or get the ass kicking of your life."

"Do you have anything to add to that, Skull?" Maria said to Skull.

"Yeah, maybe just a little. I'm bored, I'm not going to be defending my title until the night before Christmas Chaos when I take on the winner of the Dominance tournament, then the night after when I'm in the main event. So I have to amuse myself with stupid little matches like this in which I have absolutely no interest in, but I can tell you right now, that Rick and Tracie are not going to be a problem at all." Skull ended with a devious smile. "You can be sure of that."

Tracy "Wyld Fire" Sands and Rick Varick are found in their locker room. Rick is giving whatever is playing on a small television in front of him his full attention. He is sitting on the edge of a steel chair trying to pick apart each piece of whatever he is watching. The cameraman walks over to where he can see from behind Rick and reveals that he is watching a tape of the Women's title match and the Hardkore title match. 

Meanwhile, Tracy is stretched out on a comfy looking black couch. She is either sleeping or just resting with her eyes closed, but either way she looks tired. It is obvious she has changed out of her wrestling gear into a pair of black track pants and a tight, grey T-shirt. Black Otomix work-out shoes cover her feet which are hanging off the side of the couch. 

"You know," Rick says, and the camera immediately refocuses on him, "that Tori lady really is quite full of herself. She thinks she can beat me, which is really a sad thing because I will bet almost anything I have that she can't, but she also thinks she can beat Tracy. I suppose she wasn't watching either of the matches from Dominance, where Tracy more than proved herself in the ring. As a matter of fact, if it hadn't been for that loser Skull, or whoever they heck he is... Mark? Any ways, there is a 100% chance she would be the Women's champion right now if it wasn't for him. What an oaf... he has to interfere in a women's match! That's about the most convincing thing in the world to prove that he's nothing more than an over-sized kindergarten bully. But we'll get him back... he'll see..." 

Rick chuckles, "anyone who believes that idiot Dora would ever have beaten Tracy in a fair match-up would have to be out of their mind. There is no athlete in this place that can compare themselves to Tracy, not even the Red Tornado guy who beat her for the Hardkore title. I'm positive she could have beaten him, too, had it not been for wrestling in the women's match earlier on in the night. Tornado got VERY lucky... he had better hope that luck stays with him for the rest of his stay in the XWD or else he's not going to be a very happy person when Tracy finally dominates this place. Tori, or Victoria, or whoever she is MIGHT be the owner, but that has nothing to do with her wrestling ability. Heck, the only reason she runs the company is because her parents died. What a way to get control of something: your parents die. Just because she inherited it doesn't mean she's a very good owner, either, or maybe she would realize more things about this federation than she does now." 

"And now, Victoria and Mark, the happy couple from Hell, are in the tag team tournament. Lets see how they try to manipulate this so they can win. I've known more than my fair share of owners who like to win titles by cheating just so they can act high and mighty. They don't compare in any way to Tracy and I as athletes, so they'll just be wishing they had never accepted that challenge," Rick adds. 

Suddenly, Tracy opens her eyes and sits straight up. Rick glances over at her and nods his head at the camera, indicating she might want to say something. She rolls her shoulders and stretches a bit before speaking. 

"You know, I heard what Rick had to say," Tracy begins, "and, quite frankly, I couldn't agree more. It's very sad when a guy who considers himself a big powerhouse like that Mark guy does has to interfere in a women's match, much less one where he has already talked about how he isn't afraid of one of the contenders. He'd probably just be jealous if I won the women's title, any ways... I'm sure that title might be the only one he could ever win WITHOUT cheating, though I'd say that Dora loser could give have beaten him quite easily, too." 

"That excuse Victoria almost used to get out of wrestling in the tag team tournament was pretty interesting... 'I own this company, I don't wrestle'," Rick says, to which Tracy nods. "Almost like she's afraid of what might happen." 

"Something tells me she's nothing more than one of those dreaming girls. The ones who have fully convinced themselves they're so good that they don't need to get into the ring to prove it. Well now she's going to get off her corporate butt and have to try to hang in there with people who actually had to WORK their way into this business, something I'm sure she knows absolutely nothing about. Heck, if I had parents who were popular in wrestling or who owned a company, I'm sure I would have had an easier time getting here, too," Tracy responds. "But, you know, we can't really be mad at her for inheriting the company. But just because she did and now she thinks she's so great... that's where she went wrong. And the same goes for that loser husband of hers... too bad her parents never got the chance to fire him like he should have been. What a disgrace to wrestling." 

"I'm sure he wouldn't last anywhere outside of the XWD... the only reason he's still around is because he married the new owner. Woo-hoo... what a wonderful guy. He knew he was a loser who should be fired, so he somehow convinced the owner's daughter to marry him! That's almost a great strategy if I wasn't already convinced he's an idiot," Rick replies. "I mean, this guy is messing with us. He can't be too smart if he has decided to do that..." 

"I agree with that," Tracy says. "Obviously, he's someone who doesn't have any idea about what's going to happen to him should we ever meet in a ring. Sure, he's a good bit bigger than I am, but I've trained for a long time. Too long for a meathead like him to scare me. I've been more scared of little kids throwing tantrums than someone like him who has to use his wife's power to have me called into a meeting with her then have me booked into a match where my manager is my partner. No offence, Rick, but you're not the world's great wrestler..." 

"But that's where they're STILL screwed because I've got YOU to teach me! I'm sure you know more than enough moves to teach me so I could hold my own in the ring," Rick suggest. 

"That's very true... so they're still in some major trouble," Tracy says. "Though I'm sure next thing we hear, Victoria will consider herself the greatest wrestler alive... Lord knows her husband thinks he is, why not her, too? I think they live in a dream world... one where whatever they say is true." 

"Well that dream world is about to become a nightmare now that we've got our sights set on them. They may have screwed you over in the women's match, which ultimately contributed to you losing to that one guy in the Hardkore match, but that will be the last of that," Rick confirms for her. "From now on, I'm definitely going to be paying double attention and, with your help, working on my in-ring skills. They think that they've got everything in hand, but we're going to show them just how very, very wrong they are." 

Tracy pauses for a moment, considering what to say next, then speaks, "you know, I almost feel sorry for Victoria. Might I add, 'almost' is the key word in that sentence. She seems like she MIGHT be a nice lady, but then she tries to go all 'I'm a bitch, fear me' to make people think she's tough. It was slightly amusing, but now it's just extremely sad. People like her almost don't deserve to be put on television because they give the real tough girls a bad reputation. People start to think we're all weaklings who buy into the 'girl power' hype that was created by that cruddy Spice Girl group. Makes you wish no one had ever came up with any sort of girl motivation stuff so the ladies who are really tough could make it on their own without a bunch of weak girls trying to get in our way and causing people to take us less seriously." 

"Just ignore that stuff," Rick recommends. "These people don't know much about anything, let alone a girl taking control of something physically, so just let it slide. We'll take care of them, don't you worry..." 

Tracy nods in agreement as Rick reaches over and turns off the television he had been watching. He motions for the camera person to leave because neither he nor Tracy has anything left to say. The camera person does as he says as the camera fades to black. 

The dominance title match is about to start, both the opponents have been fighting for several minutes while everything had been going on backstage. Jake had Johnny down and was pummelling him until Johnny flipped him off and they both got to their feet, they tried to do a few moves that they would usually do before realising that they had no chance that way as they knew each others moves to well, so they started doing weird moves, Jake finally landed a piledriver for the pin and the win and he would go on in the tournament.

The camera flashes to out back in a parking lot where an ambulance waited to take away an injured Rick Varick. Tracie had only left his side for a few minutes before coming back and finding him in a bloody heap in the locker room, she knew it was Skull who did it, because he was so proud of his underhanded trick that he actually left a note, confessing it.

Maria was inside Tori's office where the she and Skull were having a great laugh over what they had.

"You requested this interview, so what do you have to say?" Maria asked.

"Nothing really." Tori said, between laughter. "Except that I wish good luck to Tracie in the tag match in which she now has no partner."

The camera clicks back to ringside as the lights turn off, they come back on a few moments later to reveal a figure in the middle of the ring. He had long white hair down to his waist tied back in a ponytail and eerie black eyes. He was short, barely over five feet tall with average muscle for a wrestler. He was wearing black jeans, army boots and a black tank top, revealing a tattoo of the ankh for life with a knife through the hole in it. He had mike in hand and he raised it to his lips. "I don't think so." He said in a sing song voice. "That's not going to happen." He continued in his regular voice. "I won't let you do to this young girl what you tried to do to me."

Skull walked out on the top of the ramp with mike in hand. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to leave me alone, your supposed to injured, your supposed to never come back." He yelled at him.

"What am I doing here?" The man repeated in a calm voice. "Well, I think it would be called ruining your plans."

"That's not what I mean and you damn well know it, kid." Skull said to him.

"Well, when you and your wife were firing the wrestlers, you forgot all about me, which frankly, wouldn't be the first time." The man continued. "While I was lying in that hospital bed, which for the record, you put me in, you seemed to have forgotten all about me and my guaranteed contract."

Skull looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right, I keep forgetting, you weren't part of the XWD bosses family at the time." He went on. "I'll fill you in, while you were wrestling nobodies and getting nowhere in this company and I was wrestling main eventers down in Backyard Wrestling Federation, so Mr. Henry Fox, the late owner of this company decided that he needed some winners on his team, so he signed me to a guaranteed contract in which the clauses clearly state that if anything were to happen to him or his wife, or to the XWD, I would still get paid and I would still be employed." He finished. "Now, down there, I wrestled under a different name, but here, my name is Shadow and just Shadow. And you know something, for all the fans out there who don't know, I'll tell you why I was never seen in the XWD before this and that's because as soon as the no talent bum over there found out I was coming here, he beat the living day lights out of me. So I've been training for the last couple of months and keeping close tabs on the XWD until I thought was the right time to make my self known, so here I am and no matter what that Wyld Fire says and whether she thinks she needs a partner or not, she just got herself one in the form of me." Shadow concluded. "And I'm already down here, so why not bring the rest down and get this show on the road."

The rest of the tag teams come down. The Cade brothers and Lighting and Raptor start things off, they fight for awhile before the Cade brothers eliminate the other two from the match. Skull gets in next and uses raw power to take Jake down, Johnny gets in and attacks him from behind but Tori grabs Skulls belt and enters the ring to hit both the Cade brothers over the head with it, the referee tries to disqualify them but Tori uses her position as boss to 'persuade' him not too. The Cade brothers get eliminated. Wyld Fire gets in while Skull is still the legal man, she climbed to the top turnbuckle and did a flying head scissors to him to bring him down. She then started to pummel him. Tori came into the ring and hauled Wyld Fire off and threw her to the ground, Wyld Fire got back up and punched Tori in the face, she responded by punching her back. Skull got back to his feet and grabbed Wyld Fire from behind to do a suplex when Shadow climbed the turnbuckle and did a swinging DDT to him to make him let her go and to bring Skull down. Wyld Fire then started back on Tori, exchanging blows until Shadow grabbed Tori from behind and held her for Wyld Fire who took the opportunity to get some revenge by splitting open her forehead and making blood gush. Skull got back up and grabbed Wyld Fire from behind and looked at Shadow. 

"Let her go and I'll let her go." Skull said.

"Not a chance." Shadow responded.

Wyld Fire lifted her foot behind herself and kicked Skull in the balls, he let go of her and doubled over, She grabbed his head and did the twist of fate. Meanwhile Shadow had thrown the bloody Tori to the ground and had her in the figure four leg lock and she was screaming in pain, and tapping out, but the referee was only paying attention to the legal people, Skull and Wyld Fire. Shadow let go of Tori and pushed her out of the ring, while she clutched her leg. Shadow walked over to Skull and picked him up and did darkness to him, his finisher, it starts with your opponents head between your legs and arms hooked around their back and then you bring them up and slam them on their head, usually in a pin, but he didn't pin him. He dragged him back to his feet so Wyld Fire could do her finisher, Crash and Burn, a fisherman's suplex. She then pinned him and won the match. Wyld Fire and Shadow are now the new tag team champions.

Shadow took his belt and looked down on Skull. "So tell me," He said to the motionless form. "How does it feel to be beaten down by your little brother?"


	5. web

The results to the Dominance showing and the Christmas Chaos will not be shown here, I decided to just do a clean sweep and now everything will be posted on the website, including the shows mentioned above, at www.geocities.com/evil_ravenk, they will not however be posted until no later then Monday afternoon. New applicants can register at the above mentioned address.


End file.
